tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hochberg
Hochberg is a G1 star system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History Hochberg's late colonization is unusual for its proximity to the Eteno core worlds. The system was initially surveyed by teams from Zvezilva, which was also fully explored and colonized long after its discovery. Gates to the system were finished in 1301 AD, but official colonization did not begin until 1372 AD. The system's history is fairly uneventful. It is the destination of choice for colonists who wish to escape the clutter of the core worlds without forgoing the luxury and culture associated with them. Planets and features Isaszeg Mercury-like dust rock with no exceptional characteristics. Tiszalok Habitable desert world rich in minerals and underground aquifers. 35 million Eteno live on the planet, supported entirely by mining operations. Sarospatak First moon of Tiszalok, mined for rare earth metals and iron. Sarbogard Second moon of Tiszalok, mined for iron and "diamond-glass", a curious leftover from Sarbogard's formation in the form of glass mixed with small amounts of diamond in surface deposits. The moon is believed to have been the core of an ancient planet that was somehow destroyed. Mezokovacshaza Warm, idyllic ocean world of soft beaches and verdant jungle archipelagos. Its numerous similarities to Malisk II - aside from its milder climate - make it a paradise for the Eteno that have colonized it. A thriving resort industry attracts droves of tourists and vacationers year-round thanks to the planet's single worldwide summer season. 370 million individuals live on Mezokovacshaza permanently, but at any given time, up to five times that number of vacationers may also be staying on the planet. A burgeoning fishing industry has brought additional wealth to the planet. Mezokovacshaza fish is widely renowned as a precious commodity due to its taste, regulations to prevent overfishing, and strict quality control enforced by the planet's fisheries. Kadarkut Nitrogen gas giant untouched by skimming operations due to its beauty and the lack of high demand for new nitrogen sources. Skjana Belt Ice and dust rock field between Kadarkut and Mezokovacshaza. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Magnitogorsk Station IPF headquarters for police operations in the system. Operates patrols to protect mining operations and vacationers in transit. Orbits Mezokovaschaza. Verkhneuralsk Casino Allschwinz Exchange casino station. Orbits Mezokovaschaza. Naval Station Langzeuf Imperial Navy headquarters for the local garrison fleet. Ships from NS Langzeuf are tasked with fending off pirate raiders and ensuring the safety of resort operations. Orbits Hochberg freely. Ghylansk Resort Space colony and resort station specializing in offering a number of diverse climates in a series of carefully controlled biodomes. Owned and operated by Empire Malisk Vacation Company. 30,000 people live in the station permanently. Orbits Mezokovaschaza. Yemanzhelinsk Mining Station Gwerder Minerals base of operations for mining on Tiszalok. Orbits Tiszalok. Baykalsk Mining Station Gwerder Minerals base of operations for mining on Tiszalok's moons, Sarospatak and Sarbogard. Orbits Tiszalok. Prebensen Station Galactic Shipping warehouse and terminal for luxury goods and food going to and from Mezokovaschaza. Orbits Hochberg freely. Kemecse Armory Independent vehicle and small-arms manufacturing station. Orbits Tiszalok. Ruzomberok Station Factory station owned by Prolsevich Industries that houses Mezokovaschaza's considerable industry so that the planet does not become polluted. Orbits Kadarkut. Merchelsk Shipyard Small independent shipyard focused on the construction of pleasure craft and other civilian vessels. Orbits Hochberg freely. Huoenchebansky Base Varsa base in the Skjana Belt used as a base of operations against foreigners visiting the system on vacation. Varsa pilots from the base are known to attack any Chormna Raiders they come across. Orbits Hochberg freely. Vasilica Base Chormna Raiders base in the Skjana Belt used as a base of operations against the rich and wealthy vacationing in the system. Chormna pilots from the base are known to attack any Varsa raiders they come across. Orbits Hochberg freely. Connections * Zvezilva * Agata Category:Class G stars Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with four planets Category:Star systems